Vixxen
by VIXXY VAMPIRE
Summary: Vixxen makes her backstage debut harassing Josh Matthews


_**This story was originally written as an RP for an E-fed, it has been modified several times I won NOBODY or NOTHING except Vixxen**_

News travels fast in the wrestling world, especially with internet dirt sheets. With EPW having closed it's doors after many successful years Vixxen needed new a new company and new opponents to massacre.. Vixxen grabbed her leather jacket and put it on over her "Canadian Ass Kicker" shirt, and went in search of whomever WWE had for the backstage interviewer. It had taken many hours and many phone calls to be able to be here, while being a "Diva" wasn't on the top of her list of priorities it would provide a fairly stable job and paycheck. She found Josh Matthews near catering and very rudely demanded his attention

"HEY YOU , JOSH, OVER HERE DIPWAD"

He saw her and tried to get away as quick as possible, he had heard rumors of a "Crazy Canadian Chick" from various sources. Some of which said she had been in jail for beating some unlucky guy that had tried to get a cheap feel. He didn't know if it was true and he didn't want to find out.

"If you don't stop now, when I catch you and I will, I will make you regret getting into this business.

He stopped, gulped and looked at her

"Um hello Miss...Umm what can I do for you?"

She glared and rolled her eyes. What an ass first he tries to run now he tries to suck up

"Hello...how lovely it is to meet you Josh..wait no it's not. God why couldn't they have hired Mean Gene, or even Maria? Why you? Ugh anyways..what can you do for me? *laughs* I've realized something , do you want to know what it is? Sure you do. Well it's simple I've let emotion overcome me and in this business you just can't do that. This last little bit I haven't been thinking right, been thinking with my heart and not my head.**_*interviewer stares at her chest_*** Hey MY EYES ARE UP HERE. Where was I? Oh yes I've let things get out of hand. When my previous company closed it's doors I let myself get caught up in everyday life, I fell in love, got engaged almost got married but one night when I was watching WWE I realized...that I should be here not some of those talentless bimbos that are here now. DO you realize I was the longest reigning Champion in my last company? I held the title for over a year. I defeated every woman that dared face me. Do you want to know how I feel right now? Tired. That's how I feel, tired of new faces,tired of new places. Tired of the monotony of it all. I was hoping I could settle down for a while and finally make a go of my career. It has been a long road and I have been through many companies to get where I am now.

Vixxen stops and stares off into space for a minute, the interviewer decides to try and get away while she's distracted but it doesn't work

"Where the HELL do you think you're going? Did I say we were through? Nuh uh I did NOT. Now if I can be serious for a minute..oh wow I just channeled Lance Storm...I was a Champion and I would have been for a long long time to come had not they decided to shut down. I am here to prove to all the naysayers that I can be as big of a success in WWE that I was in the Indy's. I played nice for a while, tried to be the "good girl" but playing nice gets you nowhere, especially as a woman in this business. There will be time for nice later, maybe after I retire. I am here to put the entire roster on notice, not only the Divas but the superstars as well. I am NOT a nice person, I am NOT some silicone enhanced, air head, no talent Playboy Bunny wannabe. I have been doing this since I was 18 years old, I have busted my butt and actually earned everything I ever got. I have had nothing handed to me, no "Diva Search", no reality show, no sleeping with a top talent, just me myself and I struggling every single day,giving up a "normal life" to be a professional Wrestler. I gave up EVERYTHING to get to where I am. This is do or die time, make it or break it. I gave up a full scholarship to the University of Toronto so I could pursue my dream only 350 are given out each year and you have to maintain a 92 % average.I have challenged,fought AND defeated some of the top talent in the business, I didn't care who it was woman or man I was trained to be a WRESTLER not a Diva. Everyone thinks I'm crazy for doing this for as long as I have, well guess what, maybe I am crazy but being crazy isn't always a bad thing. Some people hear voices, others have an imaginary friend there's different levels of crazy and I worked up my own level"

The announcer isn't sure if he should try and leave again, she hasn't said he could leave but at the same time she hasn't said he couldn't. Vixxen looks at him like he's not even there almost as if she's looking through him

Hey wait a minute...You're an interviewer correct?

Yes, Yes I am

"Than WHY are you not interviewing me? Surely you have some questions rattling around in that empty head of yours."

"All right..you say you've worked up to your own level of crazy. What exactly is that?"

She takes a minute to think of a response tapping her index finger against her lips

Oooh good question, well let's see. I am not crazy for Coco Puffs, I'm not crazy in love, crazy for you, not a crazy cat lady, not on a crazy train. I guess you could say I'm the kind of crazy that crazy runs from. I'm the kind of crazy that makes a crazy man look sane. Anything else you need to know oh intrepid backstage reporter?

Just..just one. Who are you?

She smirks and pats his cheek

My name's Vixxen, be sure to remember that. Management's sure to be screaming my name in frustration later

She walks off out of the arena into the night


End file.
